<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the woods by antkidu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621578">the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antkidu/pseuds/antkidu'>antkidu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Horror, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Marijuana, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antkidu/pseuds/antkidu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’ve come again to light up your senses?” Hisoka breathed, his smile growing frighteningly wide.</p><p> </p><p>-or-</p><p>Illumi goes to smoke weed in the woods to escape the stress of the Zoldyck family. It's a full moon. Something is waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kikyo was twisting and squawking like a plucked bird when Illumi slipped through the front door of the estate. He would have to go far, far beyond the sharp elbows, tiny cameras, and slobbery jowls that comprised the Zoldyck security detail to find a sanctuary blind enough to support an emptied mind. </p><p>It wasn’t that he was keeping a secret. Everyone knew he was leaving; they could all smell the musk of the joint languishing at the bottom of his pocket. Killua had even seen him rolling it, had scoffed into a smile at it, though the feather-headed boy had been too far away to see the tremor in Illumi’s fingers as they worked. </p><p>No, at this point, it was practically a ritual. And though the family hated seeing him trudge back through the front gates with mud smeared across his cheek and twigs poking from his hair, they understood the maladjustment that came with an eldest son who would not be the heir, who had slid blades between ribs for the good of the family from the moment he could palm a knife. </p><p>It was stupid, Illumi thought, beyond understanding, that his mother made such a fuss. If she could accept rewardless blood splatter on her baby boy’s hands, she could accept the way he washed them. He was her bravo, her encore, killing until he died for the Zoldycks. </p><p><em>So I’ll smoke weed in the woods if I want to. </em>Illumi did enjoy the drama, though, in a rueful way that only manifested in the pucker at the corner of his mouth as Kikyo screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The woods were another matter entirely, even for the Zoldycks. The woods were their moat, “And the King does not swim in the moat!” Kikyo would cry, at the sight of her brooding boy, hellbent to do just that. This was just an excuse, however, to shield the family from admitting that the woods were downright unsettling. Haunted, some might call it; cursed, perhaps. A perfect escape for the eldest Zoldyck. </p><p>A Zoldyck always knew their surroundings, but a smoke in the forest had a way of coaxing the madness from even the keenest mind. Escaped, Illumi scarcely slept a wink among the trees, though his eyelids would sink with each ring of smoke.</p><p>The nights were thick as a blanket, the moss spongy and inviting, glowing bioluminescent in the crooks of branches. Out of his mind, Illumi could focus on a new detail for hours at a time, a procession of bulbous ants up a tree trunk, the shadowed sway of the leafy canopy. But though these languid movements threatened to lull his heavy mind, he could always hear, at the very corner of his perception, a whining howl giving way to a faint tinkle of wind chime, just bright enough to keep his senses awake.</p><p>Though, there were moments when he thought he must’ve drifted into a poppyseed dream: moments when he swore that a lithe shadow would sink below the trees and watch him as his eyes fluttered. Sometimes, if Illumi was very still, he could feel its breath on the crown of his head, the weight of it against him cropping up goosebumps and sighs. A silky voice, the flick of a snake’s tongue. <em> Illumi, I’m here. </em></p><p>And then his pounding heart would overtake all and he would awaken, giddy with fear, shaking with excitement. He longed to open his eyes one night, to look the shadow in the face and greet it, to see what adventures it could take him on.</p><p>Finally, Illumi arrived at the last cliff, gazed down at the mouth of the forest. Across from him, a fat moon brushed the treetops, a spindly branch curling through the edge of its glow like a crooked smile. Illumi pinched the joint and lighter together in his pocket, braced himself with a gasp of aura, and jumped from the cliff, enjoying the plummet in his gut, the scream of wind, as he fell down, down. The balls of Illumi’s feet, then his knees, and then the whoosh of his black hair landed, in that order, before the forest’s natural maw. It was warm, balmy and viscous: the woods’ vapor breath. And for the first time since he’d been coming here to unwind, Illumi hesitated. Something about this night felt different.</p><p>He craned his neck up at the moon. His grandfather was always mumbling about the <em> liminality </em> of the full moon, the brush of heaven to earth, <em> or hell, </em>he would creak from his chair, cough into a peel of laughter as Illumi’s father shook his head in disappointment. Zeno’s ramblings had always seemed like sundowning, but here, on the mound of grass before the endless seeping darkness, Illumi felt as if he would pass through a veil if he went any further. He swallowed his shiver. He couldn’t stop now.</p><p>At first, the woods were pitch-dark, tinkling with their usual whine. Illumi blinked through the black, walking forward with deerlike steps. For a while, the darkness was so absolute around him, that Illumi felt like he was falling forward in slow motion. But after several minutes, his vision began to adjust; he squinted into gray film. His pupils yawned; the night’s curtains lifted all at once to reveal a wonderland suspended in wet air: the glowing palms of leaning mushrooms, the stretched mouths of basking flora, the muffled footfalls of scurrying creatures. </p><p>The lighter in Illumi’s fist snapped like palm-to-cheek, the flame billowing and licking his skin. He sucked his first precious lungful. And then, at the peak of his inhale, a face appeared in the dim light. Upside-down, not-quite-human, bright pearl in an impossible pool of moonlight. The whine of the forest clamped shut as an animal grin stretched across its face, crinkling a painted design under its eyes: vivid pink swirls coiled tight in the corners, and expanding around the temples. Illumi froze. Fragrant smoke gathered behind his lips, climbing up his nostrils. The monster’s yellow eyes smoldered, slitted, blinking at the end of Illumi’s joint. </p><p>Illumi stared until he could no longer hold his breath. Smoke puffed over the monster’s face, and it parted its pointed teeth to allow it entrance. </p><p>“Mm,” it said, in a voice that slipped like a bow over a violin. And then it fell down, and a rippling body followed it, bending over long arms pressing into the forest floor, and righting itself. The movement was fluid, cut through the air like a knife. </p><p>Now, the monster stood just taller than Illumi. It smiled and glowed bright as daylight, the luminous curves of its face finer, more slippery than a human’s; its teeth were jagged like a shark’s, its ears pointed high against its temples. It’s body was a man’s, but carved from marble, swathed in a veil of vines and flower petals. Altogether, it was beautiful, hair falling in reddish waves over its forehead, around its ears, brushing the swell of its shoulders. But by the way it was leering, Illumi wondered if he was about to be eaten. </p><p>Instead, the monster took a half-step back, and bowed with its knees and a tilt of its head, offering Illumi a poised, splayed hand. </p><p>“Prince of the Mountain,” it whispered, in hushed, lilted speech, flowing from its lips like honey. “We officially meet.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Illumi took the monster’s hand. Its fingers were smooth and cool, like a stone washed by current. Already, he could feel the weight of the smoke seeping over his thoughts, slowing his words before they reached his mouth. </p><p>“I am called many names,” the monster squeezed Illumi’s fingers, straightened up. He stood, hips squared, one bare foot just in front of the other, one graceful hand bent to brush his chin and the other against a green-clasped hip. “A hunter, a warlock, the devil himself. I live here, in the woods, to protect and torment it at my leisure. And to you, I am only Hisoka.” </p><p>It was as if the name, <em> Hisoka, </em>had been roused from slumber in Illumi’s woozy mind; it emerged, ringing like a gong. </p><p>“Hisoka,” said Illumi, lips barely moving. <em> Did I dream him? </em></p><p>“So, you’ve come again to light up your senses?” Hisoka breathed, his smile growing frighteningly wide.</p><p>Illumi nodded, transfixed in Hisoka’s amber gaze. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, tingling into his fingers. </p><p>The monster hummed and plucked the trickling joint from Illumi’s fingers, threaded it between his lips and sucked. The tip burned furiously in Hisoka’s breath, the body shrinking and curling. Illumi opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak, cool fingers were snaking up Illumi’s neck, tipping his head back, hooking around his chin and nudging his lips further apart. Then, the monster’s mouth was over his, and smoke was swirling past his teeth, into his throat. It was thicker than he’d ever felt, imbued with a floral sweetness he’d never tasted. His vision sparked.</p><p>“You come here to untether...” Hisoka whispered, lips brushing Illumi’s in an almost-kiss as he spoke. Euphoria was ballooning behind Illumi’s eyes from the smoke, bursting into shards of warmth down his arms, pooling in his stomach. </p><p>Hisoka was still holding the back of Illumi’s head. As Illumi was crushed, shallow-breathed under the pleasure, Hisoka curled his fingers around the hairs at the nape of Illumi’s neck, pulling, sending prickles up Illumi’s scalp. The monster’s lips were soft, full, pushing against Illumi’s like feather dust. “I watch you, when you come. How you relish the haunt of the woods. My songs and sounds, my weight, on your body. Most run away from it, but you burrow in it. I can show you more... if you....” </p><p>Illumi’s breath hitched and Hisoka pulled away, still gripping his hair. He waved the long-nailed fingers of his free hand in front of Illumi’s eyes, in a collapsing arc, and in a moment they were floating in inky darkness. Illumi could hear his heart beating in his throat; fear burned up his spine, razing over the bliss. He tried to swallow, but his throat was thick with the smoke from Hisoka’s lungs.   </p><p>Hisoka hummed again, and the woods flashed around them like a thunderclap. Illumi felt wet pooling at his feet, and he looked down to see his own hands, splayed suspended, parallel to the ground, bright with blood, dripping from his fingertips onto his shoes. There was no wound anywhere, but the flow was unyielding. “Ah,” Illumi winced as Hisoka yanked on his hair.</p><p>“Yes… show me who you are, Illumi…” </p><p>As if pulled by marionette strings, Illumi raised his arms and closed his hands around Hisoka’s throat, smearing a red ring over the delicate bones in his neck. Hisoka groaned softly as Illumi leaned into the squeeze, heat coursing through him as he watched Hisoka’s slitted eyes widen, still locked in his, the irises folding against his pupils like a kaleidoscope. “So…” Hisoka forced out, voice hoarse. “You do… Like this…” </p><p>Illumi pressed harder, until Hisoka could not make a sound, a smile twitching at his lips as he felt the monster’s throat jump in search of breath. As the color drained from his face, Hisoka tightened his grip on Illumi’s hair, wrenching his head back, making Illumi release his hold as he whimpered.</p><p>“You killer,” Hisoka grinned, coughing softly. </p><p>Illumi’s arms fell to his sides, his breathing quick and shallow. Heat was pooling and slicking the insides of his thighs as he stood, slack, a half-arm’s length from Hisoka, staring at the mess he’d made of the monster’s neck. Pain was still shooting up his scalp. “You made me do that…” he whined. “I…” </p><p>“You <em> liked it, </em>” Hisoka insisted, closing the gap between them with a flat hand on the small of Illumi’s back. “You’re… mm…” He brushed his lips over Illumi’s cheekbone to press into his temple, slid his fingers down Illumi’s vertebrae to clasp his other hand, pushing forward to wedge Illumi’s hips against his. “You’re just like me…” His breath was hot, smelled of musky smoke. “Or… maybe it’s my magic.” </p><p>Illumi let out a sigh as his half-hard cock pressed against Hisoka’s. The desire he felt was overwhelming, rushing through him. He rubbed his slick hands up Hisoka’s back, threaded his fingers through the vines which hung from his shoulders. Hisoka bent for a kiss, this time rough-sucking at Illumi’s mouth before forcing his tongue between Illumi’s teeth. Illumi was limp against Hisoka’s body, erection jerking involuntarily against Hisoka’s, straining desperately against the fabric of his jeans. He mewled as Hisoka darted in and out of his mouth, jagged teeth nipping as he went. With a warbling laugh, Hisoka clamped down on the thickest part of Illumi’s lower lip, sending a trickle of blood down his chin, and eliciting a bloom of pain that made Illumi yelp pitifully.  </p><p>Illumi was impossibly hard now, leaking into his jeans, and Hisoka began moving rhythmically against him. Illumi hissed as Hisoka rutted himself against the head of his cock, Hisoka’s own length obscured only by parting vines, the crush of flower petals which were sloughing off between them. With a few more strokes of his hips, Hisoka’s cock was fully visible, as pale as his skin, rubbed pink along the shaft. Illumi’s mouth wetted for it; he was without inhibition. He saw himself, bleary in his mind’s eye, dropping to his knees to wrap his lips around it, stroking himself as he pushed and pulled. </p><p>Hisoka stopped him: a firm hand around his shoulder. “No,” he growled. “It’s still my turn.” </p><p>With a lunge, he shoved Illumi to the ground, smiling when Illumi cried out, and jumping on him when he tried to scramble to a seat. Illumi’s thoughts were caught in molasses, as dull pain curled over his shoulders, his ass. Straddling Illumi’s hips, Hisoka began thrusting his erection against Illumi’s, which was still achingly trapped in his pants. When Illumi’s fingers, now cracked with dried blood, jumped to unclasp himself, Hisoka pinned his wrists to the ground and held them there as he moved. “Be patient…” Hisoka crooned, looming. Tears of want gathered in Illumi’s eyes as Hisoka rubbed harder and harder against him, a pool of precum staining the dark fabric. His back arched, muscles straining, and he felt a rash of blush expanding from his chest up to his cheeks. </p><p>Hisoka leaned back, licked his lips, and regarded Illumi, squirming with an open mouth, bloody nails digging into the sides of his fingers. With another flash of teeth, Hisoka gripped the front of Illumi’s sweater with both hands, pulling it apart. The fibers tore easily in his grasp, revealing the pale of Illumi’s chest, dappled with blush. Hisoka leaned down and swirled his tongue over a bright red nipple, sore from being rucked against the fabric for so long. He laughed in his throat when Illumi keened, struggling against Hisoka’s hands. After teasing the other nipple, sucking purple bruises over his neck and chest until Illumi was gasping, Hisoka leaned back and scooted down, keeping Illumi’s wrists still. </p><p>“Look at my eyes,” Hisoka whispered. Illumi’s breath was coming out in jumps. He made red-rimmed contact with Hisoka’s gaze. The monster was perfect, luminous, and except for the rub of pink on his cock, the smear of blood on his neck and collarbone, not a curly hair was out-of-place. Illumi realized with a rush of excitement that he wanted to see the monster unspooled, just as ruined as he was. </p><p>“Do you find me desirable?” Hisoka asked, finally freeing his wrists, and clawing a hand through his hair before rubbing palms down Illumi’s ruined chest. </p><p>“Y-yes...ah,” Illumi almost cried, as Hisoka pinched his nipples, twisted.</p><p>“Good.” He bit the button on his pants, holding it between his teeth.  </p><p>Illumi whined and twisted when Hisoka yanked the button off, wrenched the front of his pants open, and freed his glistening erection. Then, Illumi sighed, relaxed against the mossy floor. His cock curved up toward his navel, dripping beads of precum onto his blotched stomach. The raw skin stung, but the humidity was a balm. </p><p>“Open your mouth,” Hisoka ordered, jerking forward so that their cocks pressed together again. Illumi hissed at the sting of skin-to-skin, but obediently parted his lips, eyes wide from the thread of fear tightening in his throat. </p><p>Hisoka pressed two fingers to Illumi’s wet tongue, swirled them around in his mouth as he used his other hand to yank Illumi’s jeans down. Illumi shuffled, kicking his shoes and wiggling out of the rest of his pants. The earth was soft against his bare skin. Looking him up and down with gleaming eyes, Hisoka slid his fingers from Illumi’s mouth, casting a trail of saliva down his chin, down his chest. </p><p>“Spread your legs,” he said.  </p><p>Illumi shivered, obeyed, hips rolling in anticipation. He was completely vulnerable now. Hisoka leaned down hard against him, setting a forearm on his heaving stomach. He surveyed Illumi’s cock, and then dipped down, taking him, finally, into his mouth.  </p><p>“G-god,” Illumi stuttered, throwing his head back at the instant wave of pleasure. Hisoka moved slowly, circling his tongue around the head, flicking into his weeping slit. Held still by the weight of Hisoka’s forearm, all Illumi could do was whimper at each small movement. When Hisoka lapped up Illumi’s full, chapped length, it sent tingles of pain, like the moment of a burn, skittering through his chest. He whined and keened at it, gritting his teeth. Hisoka began to suck dutifully, and then, without warning, jammed both still-wet fingers into Illumi’s entrance.</p><p>Illumi shouted raggedly, tears pricking his eyes as Hisoka scissored inside of him, while sucking hard on his aching cock, bearing into his hips. Even amid the pain, which made Illumi’s vision go white, he could feel a mounting pleasure in his stomach. Hisoka released his hips, let him thrust into his mouth as he started to sob, so close to orgasm that his toes curled against the earth. “Ah… Hisoka, Hisoka,” Illumi whispered, fluttering his eyes shut and pulling at a lock of curly auburn hair. Hisoka curled his fingers against Illumi’s prostate, pushing him just to the edge-- </p><p>And then, with a devilish smile, Hisoka slid his lips off of Illumi’s trembling cock, and stilled the fingers inside of him. </p><p>“Whaa--” Illumi gasped, wide-eyed. </p><p>“I haven’t even gotten the chance to fuck you yet,” Hisoka beamed viciously, squinting his eyes. </p><p>“Ahh…” The thought kept Illumi dangerously at the edge, even as Hisoka buried a clawed hand into his hair and yanked him to a seat, all he could think of was being filled, fucked until he cried. “Yes…” he managed, as pain radiated from the crown of his head down his back. </p><p>“Get me wet,” Hisoka rose to an easy stand, gripping his length with one hand, tugging Illumi, obediently open-mouthed, toward him by a knot of hair in his fist. </p><p>Illumi’s cock was aching so much that he could barely think about anything else. He let Hisoka push himself into his mouth, moaning as he strained his throat around Hisoka. He blinked tears from his eyes as Hisoka pumped in and out, and that was all he could take. He clutched his shaft, wincing anew at the burn. “F-fuck me,” he said ardently, pulling away from Hisoka’s cock, staring up at him with pleading eyes. </p><p>“Oh?” Hisoka let Illumi’s hair fall, like water, down over his face, used his foot to lay him back down on the earth. “As you wish.” </p><p>Illumi was suddenly embarrassed as he lay, spreading himself open for Hisoka. He looked into the distance, traced the lines of trees. His cock twitched, pressure nudged against his entrance.</p><p>“Illumi,” Hisoka’s tone was softer now, not the same growl from before. “Look at me.” </p><p>Illumi lolled his head back, and was shocked at the blush that now crept over Hisoka’s cheeks, down his neck. “Illumi,” he said again, rocking against his hole, stretching it over the very tip. Hisoka sucked air through his teeth, and as he thrust into Illumi, bottoming out, he tipped himself forward to cup Illumi’s jaw, trace the outline of Illumi’s open mouth, and swipe at the tears pouring down his cheeks.       </p><p>“Fuck, Illumi … ah,” Hisoka jerked his hips again, holding Illumi’s face so that he could not look away. Illumi felt himself start to shatter again as he was spread, wider and wider with every thrust, the cold pleasure returning to his stomach. His lips trembled, Hisoka’s thumb slipped into his mouth, and he came, shuddering and crying, over his belly, his chest.</p><p>“God,” Hisoka bit out, curling over him, catching his mouth in a kiss as he rolled through the end of his orgasm with small kitten-like moans. “You’re gonna make me come, Illumi…” And Hisoka did, soon after, sunk his teeth into Illumi’s shoulder as he emptied, hot and thick, on Illumi’s belly. </p><p>Illumi didn’t even remember the pain of the bite when he blinked into the morning. He was leaning against a tree, blurred memories of being carried and bathed in warm spring water crawling in and out of his head. He was clean and clothed, his half-smoked joint pinched between his fingers. The monster, Hisoka, was nowhere to be found. He sat up straighter, pawed at his stomach; there was no evidence of his torn sweater; the button on his jeans remained fastened. He pulled his collar to the side to see smooth skin, and his chest was as blank as it had been when he’d showered after his last job. </p><p><em> Oh. </em> A strange feeling, one which he had kept himself from acknowledging for years, sank down his throat and settled, heavy, in his stomach: sadness, loss. <em> What a dream, </em>he thought, skin crawling at the thought of the verbal beating he’d get when he arrived back at the estate. </p><p><em> Stupid boy, </em>his mother would spit at him in front of everyone, pulling a laugh from Zeno and a grunt from his father. Killua and Kalluto would look down at their toes, ashamed. For all his pride and bluster the night before, he shrank before his parents after the fact. Apologized. Asked for the next assignment.</p><p><em> I guess everything was a dream all along. </em> Illumi groaned, leaning back against the tree trunk. <em> My shadow, just a drugged hallucination. </em> If he closed his eyes, he could still see Hisoka’s face, smattered with blush, his neck, smeared with conjured blood. In the end, Hisoka had looked at him with soft eyes, spoken to him like a lover. <em> I guess it takes a monster, </em>Illumi thought, wryly, trying to smile. But his lips trembled. Tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Couldn’t I just have this one thing? </em>
</p><p>As the first sticky tear was slipping down his face, Illumi jumped at a rustle from above him. And then, the woods around him went black. The ache returned first, across his back, over his shoulder, his crotch, his chest. And then, his sweater fell away from his body in two parts, his pants lolled open. Illumi’s heart began to pound as a glowing body fell from the tree, landed on its hands and flipped over, grinning rakishly down at him. Red waves. A ring of blood around the neck. <em> Hisoka.  </em></p><p>“I wanted to give you the chance to escape,” the monster said, beaming. He was glowing more fiercely than before.</p><p>Illumi pushed the tears from his eyes, tried to hide his joy, but there was no use. His body was too sore to move.</p><p>Hisoka dropped to his knees in front of Illumi, crawled to nuzzle the corner of his mouth. He snapped his fingers and Illumi’s joint was back, whole, between his fingers. He lit it with a click of his tongue, and when he exhaled, the smoke was pink. It billowed and expanded around them, seeming to wipe the dark away. “But you chose,” Hisoka said, blowing another rosy plume. “You’re mine now, Prince of the Mountain.” Light burst around them, and the trees fell away. Hisoka’s lips were at the corner of Illumi’s mouth, and he was filled with warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>set out to write a weed fic, ended up with... whatever this is. what can i say, i want to fuck my sleep paralysis demon and it shows. u could also play a pretty fucked up game of 'spot the mishandled reference' with this.</p><p>anyway, here is a list of people i formally apologize to:<br/>1. guillermo del toro<br/>2. lewis carroll<br/>3. togashi himself<br/>4. god and jesus<br/>5. anyone who came here looking for a weed fic</p><p>jokes aside (?) thank u so much for reading. maybe one day i'll write something sweet and normal.</p><p>comments are my life's blood. also, u can follow me on twitter @antkidu :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>